La curiosidad ¿Mato al Leon y la Serpiente?
by Lez Kennedy Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser mejor regalo de cumpleaños que descifrar los secretos de tu peor enemiga Hermione Granger la Sangre Sucia? Oh si el Veritaserum no miente. -¿Es cierto que hiciste un trio con Potter y Weasley?-. -¿Crees que soy muy atractivo?- Aunque para descubrirlos él también se expondrá un poco ¿Qué esconden ambos enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Draco cumple dieciocho porque se supone que por la guerra perdieron un año así que la historia está ubicada en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.**

**LA CURIOSIDAD ¿MATO AL LEON Y LA SERPIENTE?**

**Capitulo único.**

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, pero no era un día cualquiera, por supuesto que no. Ese día pero de hace dieciocho años había nacido la maravilla más grande del mundo mágico osea él. Se levantó con buen humor y vio como sus compañeros de habitación aun roncaban como perros pero aun así fue a ducharse con esmero. Cuando hubo salido se vistió con su impecable túnica escolar. Había sido una lástima tener que pasar su cumpleaños en clases pero por fortuna había caído en viernes y después de clases sus amigos le habían organizado una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin. Después de la guerra le había costado trabajo volver a la escuela y al principio la mayoría lo señalaban como un mortifago pero él jamás se dejó amedrentar y con la elegancia que llevaba en las venas les respondía_: "Acaso aquellos que lucharon por refutar los prejuicios a los nacidos de Muggles ¿Me van a juzgar a mí? Eso se llama doble moral y da asco"._ Cuando lo hubo gritado en un pasillo lleno de gente y dejado callados a aquellos que lo estaban molestando en ese momento, se retiró con la frente en alto y la postura erguida como un Malfoy que era. Y desde ese momento hasta simpatía de algunos se había ganado, además de que sus amistades de Slytherin jamás habían cambiado con él, como el sombrero seleccionador lo había dicho en Slytherin encontró a sus verdaderas amistades. Cuando salió de su habitación encontró seis lechuzas en su cama con diferentes regalos cada una. Desato las notas de las patas de las lechuzas y las dejo que se fueran, puso cada nota con su respetivo regalo y las leyó.

"_Feliz cumpleaños hijo, lamentamos no poder ir a verte hoy pero mañana lo haremos, Disfruta de la fiesta con tus amigos y no beban demasiado. Te amamos."_

_Mamá y Papá._

Sonrió y leyó la siguiente.

"_Felicidades Draco, Mi hermana Tory y yo te compramos este regalo. Nos vemos en clase y obviamente en la fiesta. Besos."_

_Con cariño:_

_D.G_

_A.G_

"_La juventud es la época más maravillosa de nuestra existencia y hay que disfrutarla. Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños Joven Malfoy"_

_A.D_

Draco se sorprendió, a pesar de todo el viejo Dumbledore le tenía en consideración.

"_Muchas felicidades Draqui hermoso. Me pondré muy guapa para ti. Besos."_

_P.P_

"_Felicidades"_

_S.S_

Draco sonrió, Snape era tan amistoso con sus notas que hasta lo iba a hacer llorar.

"_Muchas felicidades Joven Malfoy, espero no se desenfrene y cometa acciones no dignas de un Prefecto de Slytherin solo por ser su cumpleaños. Tenga un buen día"_

_M.M_

El rubio dio una sonrisa ladina, le tenía cierto aprecio a McGonagall pero era su cumpleaños y eso era sinónimo de día desenfrenado.

Guardo sus regalos para abrirlos antes de irse a dormir, una rara costumbre que tenía. Sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott se despertaron y al verlo todo arreglado tan temprano cayeron en cuenta de que ya era día de Fiesta y bueno el cumpleaños de Draco También.

-Hey Blaise escuche por allí que hoy es el Día mundial de la Zorra- Dijo Theo con afán de molestar.

-¿No es Día Mundial del Peróxido para cabello?- Dijo Blaise.

-Es día mundial de sus Madres- Respondió Draco con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron de sus camas y abrazaron Fraternalmente al rubio, después lo despeinaron y jalonearon de su túnica para hacerlo enojar lo cual consiguieron.

-Los veo en un rato, cuando se bañen y se les quite lo idiotas- Dijo el cumpleañero y Tras tomar su mochila salió de su habitación.

Mientras iba caminando muy pagado de sí mismo y leyendo las notas que habían aparecido en su mochila de chicas que él ni siquiera conocía se chocó con fuerza contra alguien que tiro al piso todas sus notas.

-Mierda, lo lamento mucho es que el idiota…- Hermione que se había agachado apresuradamente a recoger lo que había tirado se calló al ver el platinado cabello de Draco.

-Oh por mí no te detengas, es bueno ver a la estirada de Granger comportarse como un ser humano- Dijo para molestar.

-No empieces Malfoy que no estoy de humor- La castaña siguió recogiendo las notas en tinta rosa y morada con corazones y demás bobadas a su manera de ver. Entonces se acordó de que era 5 de Junio, porque si, ella se sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella lo sabía todo y punto. Cuando hubo terminado se levantó a la par de Draco.

-Gracias- Dijo él con incomodidad, ya no la molestaba tanto como antes, ahora más bien la retaba ¿Por qué? Porque le gustaba verla enojada y punto. Pero eso no significaba que fueran amables entre ellos así que darle las gracias a Granger no era algo muy habitual en él.

-Sí, de nada- Ella también respondió incomoda, ya no odiaba a Malfoy como antes pero no eran exactamente los mejores amigos del alma. Justo cuando Draco estaba dando la vuelta para irse ella lo detuvo.- ¡Eh Malfoy!- Este se giró a verla.- Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo algo tímida y le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo para después marcharse.

Draco se quedó sorprendido y después sonrió con arrogancia.- Gracias Granger- Dijo pero ella ya estaba bastante lejos.

El Aristócrata mago Sangre Pura siguió con su camino, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones de gente que no conocía pero que le iba a hacer si así era la popularidad. Cuando ya fue hora del Desayuno no se pudo deshacer de Pansy Parkinson y su ataque de melosidad. La mayoría de los Slytherin comentaban la fiesta que se iba a desarrollar más tarde en su sala común, y aunque también había invitados de otras casas incluso Gryffindor, los Sly dominarían en número.

Mientras la fiesta llegaba Draco tuvo que asistir a todas sus clases, era una lástima que ser tu cumpleaños no fuera excusa para faltar.

Mientras transcurrían las clases le siguieron llegando algunos regalos, uno de ellos era una escultura de cristal en forma de Serpiente que le habían regalado los padres de las Greengrass. Decidió dejarla en el salón de Pociones porque era casi imposible que algo le pasara en esa aula. Al final de la jornada escolar decidió ir por su escultura, la tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y se giró para marcharse.

Hermione entro como alma que lleva el diablo en el aula de Pociones, había olvidado un libro que debía regresar a la Biblioteca en la tarde, así que se dio prisa. Solo sintió como choco contra un cuerpo fuerte y escucho cristales rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la reprimenda del Profesor Snape.

-¡Por Merlín Granger! ¿Acaso estas ciega como Potter?- Pregunto enfadado.

-Malfoy, Lo lamento mucho de verdad, Yo…- Hermione se sintió terrible e incluso ignoro el insulto, había roto lo que parecía ser un regalo de Malfoy y todo por ir corriendo como una loca.

-No te preocupes, era solo el regalo de mi madre- Draco al verla casi llorar de la culpabilidad decidió molestarla un poco.

La castaña sintió un nudo en el estómago, ella no era una admiradora de Draco Malfoy, es más apenas lo soportaba pero no por eso iba a ir por allí destruyendo las cosas que su madre le regalara.

-Malfoy, de verdad discúlpame yo…- Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose.- Mierda- Susurro.

Draco se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Giro el pomo pero no se abrió, jaloneo varias veces y cuando se desesperó dio de patadas a la puerta.

-¡Alohomora!- Conjuro pero la puerta no se abrió.

-No se va a abrir, Snape puso un hechizo para que la puerta de su aula se cierre media hora después de que concluyan las clases, por si alguien olvido algo, y se abre hasta el otro día a la hora de la primera clase, por eso venia corriendo- Explico la Gryffindor.

-A veces haces bromas tan buenas que hasta me dan ganas de reírme. Ahora Granger bájale a tu festival del humor y abre la puerta- Dijo el rubio en tono demandante.

-Haber Huron, en primer lugar no estoy bromeando y en segundo no me des ordenes- Dijo ella levantando el dedo índice en señal amenazante.

-Haber sabelotodo, hazme el grandioso honor de ser testigo de los poderes de La bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, en su magnífica hazaña de abrir la puerta del salón de Snape- Respondió el Sly con sarcasmo.

-Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, si supiera como abrir esa puerta no hubiera venido corriendo como loca- Contesto rodando los ojos.

-Bueno entonces háblale a San Potter para que venga a salvar el día, o a Weasel o al erudito de Longbottom pero que nos saquen de aquí- Dijo Draco comenzando a desesperarse.

-Bueno y porque tu no le hablas a Zabinni o a Nott o hasta a la descerebrada de Parkinson- Refuto ella.

-¡Porque aquí tu eres la maldita sabelotodo!- Grito exasperado.

-¡Haber grandísimo imbécil a mí no me gritas!- La castaña también subió el tono de voz.

-Mira Granger, me tengo que ir porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que ¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme a salir?- Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer Malfoy pero como ya te dije no sé cómo salir. La última vez que me quede atrapada tuve que dormir aquí y me perdí las clases al otro día- Respondió más calmada.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo, después se sentó encima de uno de los pupitres y cerró los ojos para calmarse. Hermione recorrió toda el aula de pociones, viendo nombres y varios libros. Cuando el encierro la empezó a sofocar se quitó su capa, aflojo su corbata y se recogió su rebelde cabello en un moño, pero como siempre algunos mechones se le salían del peinado. Draco volteo a verla y tuvo que contenerse para no abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, Hermione Granger se veía jodidamente sexy con su blusa ya no seis tallas más grande si no algo ajustada a su cuerpo, su corbata aflojada y su cabello recogido, además de que estaba sentada en un pupitre leyendo un libro de pociones antiguas. El rubio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se dirigió hacia lo que quedaba de su escultura y comenzó a recoger los pedazos, por supuesto la Leona lo miro y se levantó a ayudarlo.

-Discúlpame de Verdad yo no quería que esto pasara- Volvió a decir algo avergonzada.

-Te ves bien con el cabello recogido- Soltó el rubio.

Hermione sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy la halagaba? y por miedo a que él notara su rubor no volteo a verlo y siguió recogiendo los pedazos.- Gracias, supongo- Susurro.

-Merlín Granger ¿Qué acaso nadie te ha tirado un halago?- Pregunto Burlón al ver su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que sí, es solo que no suelo recibir halagos de las serpientes- Repuso ella algo molesta.

-Lo que sea- Draco se encogió de hombros.

Después de que terminaran de recoger todo se sumieron por mucho tiempo en un silencio sepulcral. El cumpleañero estaba muerto del aburrimiento, definitivamente no se lo estaba pasando nada bien, estaba hastiado y acalorado por lo que siguiendo los pasos de su compañera se quitó su capa escolar y su suéter, se aflojo la corbata y se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

"Mira a otro lado" "Mira a otro lado" "Mira a otro jodido lado". Se decía la castaña mentalmente pero no pudo mirar a otro lado, el show que tenía enfrente era demasiado bueno para perdérselo, además no tenía nada de malo mirar, es decir, primero se cortaba la lengua antes de decirlo en voz alta pero la verdad es que desde siempre había pensado que Malfoy era guapo, era una asquerosa y vil cucaracha, también era un traidor y un megalómano idiota pero guapo al fin y al cabo, además no tenía nada de malo pensar eso ¿o sí?.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger?- Dijo el rubio con sorna.

-Me repugna lo que veo- Mintió la Gryffindor.

-Si Claro, pero bueno te entiendo, pasas tanto tiempo con Potty y Weasley que ya ni sabes cómo se ve un chico guapo de verdad- Dijo el Sly.

-Pues te aseguro que no se ve como un hurón oxigenado- Repuso ella y volvió la vista al libro de pociones antiguas.

Draco solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió al estante de pociones. Recorrió con la mirada muchas hasta que una llamo su atención "_Amortentia"_. La olio y sonrió, olía igual que hace dos años cuando estaban en sexto y en una práctica tuvieron que prepararla. Dejo el frasco en su sitio y se dirigió a otra opción, con toda la astucia de un Slytherin una idea cruzo su mente.

-Oye Granger ¿No estas aburrida?- Pregunto Draco con falsa preocupación.

-Pues sí pero ¿a ti desde cuando te preocupa mi entretenimiento?- Pregunto.

-¿Por qué eres tan hostil Granger? Yo solo quiero ser amable, además se me ocurrió una gran idea- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Mira Malfoy no te ofendas pero tú no puedes tener grandes ideas y no porque seas retrasado si no porque tus ideas no pueden tener nada de bueno- Respondió la castaña.

-Anda Granger estamos muertos de aburrimiento y además ni siquiera has escuchado de que se trata- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Haber dime- Suspiro ella.

-Vamos a jugar con Veritaserum- Respondió.

-¿Jugar con Veritaserum? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Ambos tomamos de la poción y después tú me preguntas cosas que siempre hayas querido saber de mí y viceversa, con la única condición de él que hable de eso con alguien más tendrá que aguantar que él otro también revele lo que sabe, ah y no podemos preguntar cosas de alguien más, solo cosas que nos involucren- Expuso el Slytherin.

-Definitivamente te perdimos Malfoy- Se rio la castaña.

-Oh vamos no me digas que no hay cosas que te mueres por saber de mí, y no hay posibilidad de que te mienta, además hazlo como recompensa por haber roto el regalo de mi madre- Dijo mirándola con falso reproche.

Hermione se lo pensó, la idea era una maldita tentación pero también era un arma de doble filo, porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le podía preguntar Malfoy, además a ella no le constaba que él se iba a quedar callado.

-De acuerdo, juguemos- Dijo la parte irracional del cerebro de Hermione Granger.

-De acuerdo, dame tu mano- Dijo el rubio. Ella lo hizo y él junto su palma con la de ella.- Juro por Salazar y por mi familia que no diré nada-.

-Juro por Godric y por mi familia que no diré nada- Contesto ella. Posteriormente él le paso el frasco y ella lo bebió, después el tomo otro y también lo bebió.

-Primero las damas- Dijo Draco.

-Ja ¿Desde cuándo soy una dama para ti?- Dijo ella con burla.

-Desde el baile de cuarto- Respondió él y al instante se sintió como un idiota.

Hermione se sorprendió y después sonrió levemente, no era eso lo que quería preguntar pero había sido una revelación bastante incómoda para Malfoy.

-Bueno no era eso lo que iba a preguntar pero qué más da, tu turno- Dijo ella.

-¿Crees que soy muy atractivo?- Se la devolvió el rubio.

-Si- Respondió ella y enseguida se tapó la boca además de que enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Ya lo sabía- Dijo él y ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.- Tu turno- dijo.

-¿Es cierto que una vez le fallaste a Lavender en la cama?- Ese había sido un rumor muy pero muy comentado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Si- Respondió él pero inmediatamente repuso- Pero solo fue una vez porque estaba muy cansado- Dijo medio alterado. Hermione solo rio y levanto las cejas.

-Era un rumor muy fuerte en Gryffindor- Dijo ella riéndose.

-¿Es cierto que hiciste un trio con Potter y Weasel?- Pregunto Divertido.

-¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que no- Hermione soltó una carcajada y después adopto una expresión de puro asombro.

-Era un rumor muy fuerte en Slytherin- Draco que tenía una media sonrisa por la reacción de Granger respondió.

-De acuerdo, amm ¿Es cierto que te orinaste en primero cuando se metió el Troll?- Pregunto ella.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió escandalizado- Eso fue un maldito invento de alguien de Gryffindor, seguramente el estúpido de Seamus- Explico Draco.

-Ok, no te sulfures Malfoy- Esa había sido una duda que había tenido mucho tiempo.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?- Cuestiono el Sly.

-Con Harry- Hermione se golpeó mentalmente por haber aceptado jugar, ella le había prometido a Harry que nadie más sabría de eso y ahora Malfoy lo sabía.

-¿Potter?- Dijo algo sorprendido.

-No Malfoy, Harry Houdini, pues obvio que Potter pero antes de que hagas un comentario idiota te diré que fue cuando teníamos 13, éramos unos niños- Se defendió la castaña.- ¿Con quién fue el tuyo?- Pregunto ella.

-Con Pansy- Respondió y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué tu primer beso fue con Potter?- Pregunto, esa sí que no se la esperaba, creía que ella iba a decir que había sido con Weasley.

-Bueno pues un día estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo deberes, Ron como siempre se había ido a echar la siesta y yo y mi gran boca que quería que Harry dejara de pensar por un momento en todo el asunto de Sirius, entonces como vi a una pareja de sexto besarse le pregunte a Harry si él ya había dado su primer beso, me dijo que no y le dije que yo tampoco, y entonces me beso y yo lo bese y después me dijo que listo habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, que había sido especial con una persona especial- Explico la castaña con vergüenza por ventilar algo tan íntimo como aquello.- ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?- Pregunto ella para que él también revelara intimidades.

-Con Daphne Greengrass- Sonrió ante la pregunta.- Eres una metiche Granger- Le dijo mirándola con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Tú empezaste- Se defendió.

-¿Eres Virgen?- Pregunto Draco levantando las cejas.

-Si- Respondió ella roja y en tono bajo, no debió preguntar asuntos de cama.

-Vaya- Silbo el Slytherin, la verdad es que se lo esperaba.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad de alguien?- La castaña lo miro directamente a los ojos. La intensidad de las preguntas había subido.

-Sí, solo una vez- Draco rogo a todas las deidades que no le preguntara de quien.- ¿Y tú sigues enamorada de Weasel?- Pregunto.

-Es Weasley Malfoy y no estoy enamorada de él, ya no- Aclaro ella con cierto fastidio, todo el mundo pensaba que ella estaba como cachorra por Ron pero desde hacía tiempo que solo lo veía como su mejor amigo.- ¿Realmente me molestabas solo por mi sangre?- Pregunto ella un poco más seria, la verdad es que hubiera querido preguntar sobre el asunto de los mortifagos pero Draco no había tocado temas de Guerra así que ella tampoco lo haría y por otro lado esa había sido una pregunta que había tenido durante mucho tiempo.

Draco resoplo y volteo la mirada hacia arriba.- Al principio pero cuando me di cuenta de que eso realmente no me importaba lo hacía por otras razones- Dijo sin mirarla aun.- ¿Me odias?- Pregunto y ahora si la miro directo a los ojos.

Hermione se sorprendió por la crudeza de la pregunta y al final respondió.- No Malfoy ya no te odio, antes lo hacía pero ya no. ¿Cuáles eran tus razones para molestarme?- Pregunto.

El rubio sonrió, a esa Leona no se le iba ninguna y de repente le cruzo por la cabeza que tal vez no había sido una buena idea jugar.

-Porque me gustabas Granger ¿Feliz? No te hagas la Longbottom sé que desde la pregunta anterior lo sabias solo que querías que yo te lo dijera- Contesto Draco mirando hacia arriba porque un Malfoy no miraba abajo ni aunque se estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza.- Bueno entonces si no me odias ¿Qué sientes por mí?- Pregunto.

-Bueno siento que ya no eres despreciable como antes y siento que de verdad has cambiado, a veces siento que podríamos ser amigos, a veces siento que me gustas y a veces me haces rabiar tanto que te odio pero con un odio sano, la verdad es que no sé qué siento por ti Malfoy- Al contrario de él la Leona era valiente y en cada palabra lo miro a los ojos, porque era la única vez que se iba a atrever a decirle una verdad como esa.- ¿Te gustaba o te gusto?- Pregunto acercándose un paso hacia él.

-Me gustabas- Respondió él.- Hace cuatro años me gustabas y desde hace dos que estoy enamorado de ti Granger, y si el estúpido Veritaserum lo dijo porque yo jamás lo habría hecho- Dijo sin abandonar su sonrisita arrogante que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Me besarías?-.

-Si- Respondió ella.

Él se acercó y la tomo con fuerza por la cintura, después se inclinó y la beso con dulzura pero con la pasión que lo caracterizaba, ella le respondió cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y profundizando el beso. El camino con ella sin dejar de besarla hasta que chocaron con el escritorio del aula, Draco la levanto y la sentó sobre el escritorio, ella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él y abandono sus labios para besarle el cuello.

-No creo que quieras perder la virginidad en el aula de pociones así que detente- Dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada, le sorprendía lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser santa Granger

-Tienes razón- Ella dijo y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas mientras ellos se seguían besando y tocando.

-¿¡Pero que cojones!?- Dijo muy irritado el Profesor Snape.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron como si se acabaran de dar cuenta que eran venenosos. Draco tenía la camisa desabrochada quien sabe cómo y Hermione tenia los labios hinchados y marcas cuestionables en el cuello.

-Profesor Snape- Draco iba a empezar pero Snape lo detuvo.

-Lárgate a tu fiesta porque mucho me costó conseguir que te dejaran, mañana los quiero aquí a los dos para que cumplan con la sanción- Hermione se quedó sorprendida, si Snape hubiera cachado a alguien de otra casa o incluso a algún Slytherin que no fuera Draco los hubiera expulsado. Eso confirmaba que el alumno favorito de Snape era Draco Malfoy.

Draco la tomo de la mano y ella lo volteo a ver, ya tenía las dos mochilas en el hombro y sus capas en el otro. Salieron del aula de pociones en completo silencio hasta que Draco hablo.

-Bueno no tengo problema en que seas amiga de Weasel y Potter si te despegas en un 80% de ellos- Dijo completamente serio.

-Bueno yo tengo un serio problema con que seas amigo de Pansy Parkinson así que despégate de ella en un 100%- Respondió seria.

-Bueno pues ve a arreglarte, la fiesta empieza en media hora, te veo en la entrada de mi sala común- Respondió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños hurón- Susurro ella en sus labios.

-Gracias ratón de biblioteca- Sonrió. Definitivamente tenía una mente privilegiada, jugar con Veritaserum era genial. Ahora tenía novia y una fiesta por delante. Si, definitivamente ser Draco Malfoy era genial.

FIN…..

Bueno esta locura de One Shot salió del aburrimiento de estar de vacaciones y como especial por el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy por supuesto, así que si les gusto déjenme un review aunque sea un One Shot, me gusta recibir sus comentarios si les gusto esta historia, no les cuesta nada y me sacan una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. A principios de mes subí esa historia y ustedes muy amables la leyeron y me dejaron comentarios muy lindos y la pusieron en sus follows y favoritos así que en honor a eso quise regalarles una segunda parte de la historia. La escribo con mucho cariño y ojala les guste.**

**Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y yo soy pobre.**

**LA CURIOSIDAD ¿MATO AL LEON Y LA SERPIENTE?**

**Capítulo 2: Buenas Reacciones Gryffindor vs Slytherin.**

Hermione se apresuró a llegar a su sala común. Cuando estaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda se paró un momento a respirar. ¿Qué había pasado? Había corrido como loca por un libro, había roto un regalo de Malfoy, Se había quedado encerrada con él en el aula de Pociones, le había propuesto un tonto juego con Veritaserum, se besaron, llego Snape y dijo "Que cojones", salieron y se hicieron novios. Sonaba descabellado ya que hacías el recuento pero por nada del mundo iba a renunciar a ser la novia de Malfoy, eso sí que no. Sonrió como una boba y entro en su sala común después de unas raras miradas que le dedico la Dama Gorda. Hermione se disponía a sentarse en uno de los sillones cuando Harry se le quedo mirando al cuello y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Mione ¿Dónde habías estado? Y ¿Qué traes allí?- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a inspeccionar mejor a su amiga.

Hermione recordó que en la acalorada situación con el rubio, este se le había ido al cuello como Vampiro y ya se imaginaba que tipo de marcas tenía. Se cerró la capa para cubrirse el cuello.

-Estaba en el aula de pociones porque se me olvido un libro- Respondió Velozmente.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué es eso?- Harry seguía mirándole el cuello con insistencia.

-Alergia- Dijo ella tan rápido que casi no se le entendía.

-Pero tú no eres alérgica a nada Mione- Replico el de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto que si Harry soy alérgica a... al aceite de oliva – Dijo en voz baja como si no creyera que su brillante cerebro la había hecho decir tal estupidez .Harry la miro con desconfianza.

-¿Aceite de Oliva?- Pregunto confundido.

-Si Harry ¿No sabes lo que es el aceite de oliva?- Replico ella.

-Claro que se lo que es el aceite de oliva, lo que no entiendo…- Pero antes de que pudiera replicar ella hablo.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? Escuche que Dean la pretende de nuevo y tampoco lo veo por aquí, si yo fuera tu Harry…- Dijo haciendo ademan de estar buscando a la pelirroja. Eso fue suficiente para que Harry frunciera el ceño y se pusiera a buscarla. En cuanto su amigo salió de su radar ella se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la capa pensando que estaba sola pero en ese instante Lavender salió del baño. Hermione grito y asusto a Lavender la cual se cayó de trasero y se disponía a llorar, ya siempre hacia un drama de todo.

-Oh Lavender lo lamento mucho es que creí que no había nadie- Si disculpo la castaña y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Claro Hermione no hay problema- Dijo la chica pero de repente reparo en el cuello de la castaña. Y alterno su mirada del cuello de Hermione a sus ojos ya que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Es alergia Lavender- Dijo ella con las manos en alto como si dijera "Soy inocente".

-Hermione yo soy experta en esas marcas- Lavender la miro con cara de "Me he tirado a medio colegio, a mí no me engañas"- Te ayudare a quitártelas si me dices quien fue- Dijo hábilmente.

Por la mente de Hermione paso decirle que había sido Ron pero entonces Lavender le declararía la guerra y ella no estaba para esos teatros, tampoco podía inventar otro nombre porque si al otro día llegaba del brazo de Malfoy iba a quedar como una zorra.

-Fue un chico de Slytherin es todo lo que te voy a decir y si guardas el secreto por una semana te digo su nombre- Suspiro la castaña.

-Vale me conformo con eso por ahora Mione- Lavender saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo que Hermione jamás había oído, se vio en el espejo y las marcas se habían esfumado.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?- Sonrió la ojimiel.

-Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos- Dijo la chica y se retiró a la puerta.

-¡Eh Lavender!- Llamo Hermione.- ¿Me prestas tu maquillaje?- Pidió temerosa.

-Claro guapa, deja a ese rubio embobado- Dijo y tras guiñarle un ojo se marchó.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. ¿O ella era terrible guardando secretos o su tensión sexual con Malfoy había llegado a ojos de los demás? ¿Tensión sexual? Ya estaba pensando demasiadas estupideces. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su armario. No tenía mucha ropa de donde escoger para la ocasión. La mayoría eran suéteres y jeans de mezclilla normales. Rebusco en su ropa hasta que encontró algo que dijo jamás se pondría porque Hermione Granger era demasiado tímida para usarlo. Pero bueno estaban en pleno verano y hacía calor, además ya estaba grande y mejor dejo de buscar más pretextos y se vistió. Tenía una blusa blanca de tirantes con un ligerísimo escote, una falda verde esmeralda estilo escoces que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas pero sin ser vulgar, se puso unas botas con pequeño tacón negras y una chaqueta negra de piel. Se estilizo su cabello y lo dejo en rizos lindos y manejables y como adorno se puso un listón verde esmeralda. ¿Demasiado verde? Tal vez pero iba a la sala común de Slytherin así que no iba a desentonar. Se puso maquillaje natural solo por el brillo labial con destellos que tenía puesto, se puso su perfume de manzana y salió con su capa encima. Iba caminando lentamente para pasar desapercibida.

-¿A dónde vas Mione?- Escucho una conocida voz.

-¿A dónde vas tu Ron?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Eh?- Respondió el pelirrojo confundido.- Bueno yo iba a buscar a Lavender para hablar con ella pero aun no respondes a…- Fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Lo sabía algo le hiciste- Dijo la castaña acusadoramente.

-¿Eh? No claro que no, solo quería decirle que solo quiero ser su amigo pero…- Ron contesto.

-Pero nada ¿Sabes Ronald? No puedes ir por allí rompiendo los corazones de las chicas- Dijo ella y lo miro con reproche.

-Pero yo…- El pelirrojo fue interrumpido.

-Pero nada Ronald, ahora ve a tu cuarto y piensa en que va a ser de tu vida- Hermione dijo y Ron obedeció a su orden. Se había salvado por poco, tenía dos amigos valientes, leales y con muchas cualidades pero demasiado ingenuos.

Salió de su sala común y cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente se quitó la capa y la guardo en su bolsa. Camino por el castillo hasta dar con las Mazmorras, ese lugar parecía un jodido laberinto y además estaba desierto, solo escuchaba el ruido de sus tacones. Dio varias vueltas y de repente vio una chica familiar, Daphne Greengrass, la siguió hasta que dio con la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Por desgracia estaba bastante lejos para escuchar la contraseña, así que se acercó pero la entrada estaba cerrada. Hermione se quedó parada esperando por si Draco salía por ella.

-Parezco idiota- Se dijo en voz baja.

-¿Pero que hace una leoncita tan lejos de su prado?- Pregunto una voz burlona.

-Hola Zabinni- Respondió Hermione.

-Hola Granger ¿Qué te trae por nuestros dominios? Y además tan guapa- Dijo mirándola con ojos brillantes de arriba abajo.

-Bueno este… yo vengo a…- Hermione no sabía que decir además de que Blaise Zabinni ya estaba medio entonado, al parecer habían comenzado la fiesta nada más llegara Draco.

-Ni le des explicaciones- Hermione suspiro aliviada al escuchar su voz y después casi se cae de espaldas a ver a su ¿Novio? Con su camisa gris humo ceñida a su esbelto pero marcado cuerpo y sus jeans negros ajustados, su cabello lacio y rubio cayéndole por la frente. Hermione necesitaba una bolsa para la baba.- Te requieren adentro Zabinni- Ordeno el rubio.

-Claro- Dijo Blaise en tono de burla. Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos y la castaña fue inundada con el aroma a menta del rubio. Hermione no recordaba ni una sola vez en que Draco Malfoy no oliera bien, a diferencia de varios chicos de su curso que a veces les costaba ponerse un poco de loción, él siempre había estado impecable.

-Hola- saludo ella tímidamente, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que él ya se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho.

-Vaya te ves… Vaya- Por primera vez Draco Malfoy balbuceaba como un crio.

-¿Te gusta? Ginny me lo regalo hace unos meses y…- Pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio le dio como respuesta un candente beso.

-Oye Hermione- Empezó él y ella sintió que se derretía, escuchar que la llamaba Hermione era tan…- Mira si por alguna razón no quisieras entrar en la sala común yo lo entenderé- Dijo con algo de incomodidad.

-Oh, bueno si no quieres que entre está bien por mí- Dijo ella desanimada.

-No, no es eso, es que allí está lleno de Slytherins y no quiero que te sientas incomoda- Respondió él.

-Malfoy, soy una Gryffindor, y sin ofender pero los de Slytherin jamás me han inspirado miedo- Respondió ella segura y él le sonrió.

-Vale, pero no me llames Malfoy- Dijo.

-Ok Huron- Bromeo ella.

-Ya metete come libros- Respondió. La tomo de la mano y tras decir la contraseña ingresaron en la Sala común.

Hermione se quedó mirando todo. Su sala común era enorme, con sus paredes de piedra y sus adornos verde esmeralda y a diferencia de la calidez de la de Gryffindor esta tenía un clima un tanto frio, tenían muebles finos y grandes. Y en honor a la fiesta había música a alto volumen, luces de colores y alcohol. Obviamente los de Slytherin dominaban pero también había gente de otras casas. Muchos, más bien demasiados, mejor dicho todos se les quedaban mirando anonadados. Por la cabeza de Hermione paso que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea entrar.

-¡Que siga la fiesta!- Grito Hermione y todos se pusieron a gritar y a seguir bebiendo. Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto él.

-No me atiendas, hoy es tu cumpleaños, mejor me sirvo yo- Dijo ella.

-Mejor te acompaño, no debes andar por allí sola y vestida así- Respondió celoso.

Hermione se disponía a servirse del Ponche en la mesa de bebidas pero Draco la detuvo.

-¿Sabes tomar? Porque eso lo preparo Blaise- Advirtió.

-Malfoy, estamos en tu fiesta hay que divertirnos- Reclamo ella y él asintió.

Mientras ella se servía del Ponche sintió como alguien se acercaba. Volteo y vio a las muy guapas hermanas Greengrass.

-Hola Draco Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Astoria y le dio un suave abrazo.

-Hola Granger- Saludo Daphne.

-Hola Greengrass- Respondió ella.

-Así que ustedes… ¿Están juntos?- Pregunto Daphne.

-No, en realidad soy Weasel y tome poción Multijugos- Respondió Draco y se ganó una mirada de reproche de Daphne.

-Muy Gracioso Malfoy, bueno hasta que te animaste. Acá entre nos Granger, se la pasaba todo el santo día hablando de ti- Dijo la Sly.

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco que estaba levemente sonrojado. Y después miro a Daphne ¿Acaso estaba siendo amable con ella? Ese día había sido sumamente surrealista, solo le faltaba que llegara Snape y se pusiera a Bailar conga con Dumbledore.

-Vaya, no lo sabía- Respondió la castaña.

-Bueno chicos Enhorabuena por ustedes, los dejamos solos- Astoria dijo con amabilidad y se retiraron.

-No todas las Slytherin son ponzoñosas- Dijo el rubio descifrando la expresión de la castaña.

-Ya vi- Dijo ella. Draco se disponía a darle un beso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tu y Granger? Yo lo sabía hermano, siempre lo dije que Granger tenía unas…-.

-¡Blaise!- Grito Draco escandalizado.

-Unas lindas piernas ¿Pero qué estás pensando Draco?- Dijo Zabinni burlón.- Pero yo te lo dije que Granger estaba loca por ti, solo hacía falta ver cómo te miraba el…- De nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Zabinni!- Grito la castaña.

-El cabello Granger, el cabello ¿Pues en que están pensando? Les digo que son tal para cual- Se burló el chico.

-¿No tienes a nadie más a quien atormentar?- Pregunto el rubio desesperado.

-No, la verdad es que no hermano, estaba molestando a Theo y a Lunática pero ella me pego un puntapié- Dijo algo triste.

-¿Theo y Luna?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Para ser mejores amigas no se cuentan muchas cosas ¿Eh?- Dijo Blaise con cizaña.

-Blaise mejor ya cállate y ve a emborrachar a Daphne, tal vez así si te haga caso- Dijo Draco y los ojos de Blaise brillaron y sin decir más palabra se fue.

-Vaya, tus amigos son… Todo un caso- Dijo la castaña. Draco sonrió y se disponía a besarla hasta que escucho un chillido bastante familiar.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios significa esto Draqui!?- La estridente voz de Pansy Parkinson se hizo escuchar.

-Merlín llévatela de aquí- Dijo el rubio mirando hacia el techo.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta al ver a Pansy. Llevaba un vestido negro, o más bien retazos mínimos de tela que parecían vestido, con un escote bastante pronunciado, y que apenas le llegaba abajo del trasero, además de sus altísimas zapatillas de tacón de aguja.

-¿¡Por qué estabas a punto de besar a la ratona de Granger!?- Pregunto indignada. Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar se adelantó la castaña.

-Ratona tu madre, cara de perro- Dijo enojada. Todos se quedaron callados y se fueron agolpando cerca para ver el espectáculo.

-Nadie está hablando contigo, mejor vuelve a tu ratonera de donde saliste- Respondió Pansy.

-¡Tu mejor vuelve al prostíbulo de donde saliste zorra idiota!- Hermione estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?- Pregunto enfurecida.

-Aparte de zorra eres sorda- Dijo la Gryffindor.

En el recinto solo se escuchaban los ¡Uuuuu! De los presentes que avivaban el fuego de la pelea.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Y tu Draco como es que prefieres a esta sucia simplona, fea y dientona de Granger- Dijo con veneno la Sly.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y de dos zancadas se puso frente a Pansy. Le cruzo la cara con una bofetada que le dolió a todos los presentes. Pansy se agarró la cara y al voltear se podía apreciar el brillo de unas lágrimas de dolor que se rehusaban a salir. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, todos creían que si hacían el mínimo de ruido una bomba iba a estallar.

-Esta…Me…La pagas Sangre Sucia- Pansy siseo y se abalanzo hacia Hermione, la tomo del cabello y comenzó a jalarla.

-¡Pelea de Chicas!- Grito Blaise y de repente todos empezaron a hacer bulla.

Draco le dedico una mirada asesina y se dirigió a las chicas para separarlas. Entre todo el jaloneo Pansy le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y Hermione le dio un rodillazo sin querer en el estómago. Mientras se agarraba el estómago y la nariz pudo ver como Blaise movía la varita y un charco de lodo aparecía bajo Pansy y Hermione. Ellas seguían dándose con todo y ni cuenta se daban que estaban llenas de lodo. Hermione le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y un puntapié en la espinilla, después le torció un brazo y la tiro al lodo mientras Pansy gemía de dolor. Luna que estaba casi en primera fila y harta de ver el show que estaban dando ambas chicas murmuro un hechizo y Hermione salió expulsada unos metros atrás, mientras las amigas de Pansy se la llevaban.

-¡Y la Ganadora es Granger!- Grito Blaise y todos los presentes vitorearon.

-¿Estas bien?- Draco le pregunto.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de lodo y con algunos rasguños en los brazos mientras que Draco tenía la nariz ensangrentada y se agarraba en estómago, se sintió muy culpable y con ganas de echarse a llorar. Draco vio que todos lo veían.

-¡Que siga la fiesta!- Grito y después de que limpiaran el lodo todos se pusieron a bailar.

-Lo lamento tanto, es que ella me provoco- Se disculpó Hermione.

-No pasa nada aquí todos conocemos tu buen temperamento- Dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Malfoy es hora de partir el pastel- Anuncio Theo. El rubio se limpió la nariz y tomo de la mano a Hermione para llevarla a la mesa.

Draco soltó una carcajada al ver su pastel cortesía de Theo y Blaise. Un enorme pastel en forma de senos y con una varita entre ellos que decía Feliz cumpleaños Draco. Theo hizo aparecer dieciocho velas en forma de serpiente y las encendió. Todos le empezaron a cantar y después de soplar Blaise lo aventó hacia los pechos. Hermione estaba muerta de la risa, jamás creyó que los de Slytherin fueran tan relajados, nadie a excepción de Pansy había hecho pancho por su relación con Draco y todos la trataban bien. Después de que Draco se limpiara y comieran pastel se dirigió a ella.

-Hermione, estas toda sucia- Le dijo al verla llena de lodo seco.

-Ya se- Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación- Dijo él. Hermione se puso nerviosa de inmediato.-No te hare nada que tu no quieras Granger- Añadió burlón.- Es para que limpiemos tu ropa malpensada-.

La castaña sonrió y lo acompaño a través de las escaleras. Llegaron a una habitación grande con camas igual de grandes y adoseladas. Draco se dirigió a su armario y saco una camisa de seda negra.

-Toma póntela en lo que arreglamos tu ropa- Le ofreció.

Hermione se puso nerviosa pero en un intento de que él no lo notara acepto la camisa, fue al baño y se sacó la ropa. Se enjuago el lodo con agua y se secó, se puso la camisa que le quedaba grande pero no tan larga como a ella le hubiera gustado. Salió del baño y el rubio se le quedo mirando por largos segundos hasta que sonrió de lado y le tendió una mano.

-Tu ropa- Dijo. Ella se la dio y con un movimiento de varita Draco le quito las manchas pero no la dejo completamente seca.

-No te preocupes me esperare- Dijo ella.

-No me preocupo Granger, créeme que no- Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

-Ya deja tus patéticas hormonas de lado Malfoy y vamos a hablar- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿De qué?- Pregunto.

-De esto, ¿Estás seguro?- Dijo ella señalándolo a él y luego a ella misma.

-¿Seguro de tener una relación contigo?- Dijo el rubio.

-Si- Hermione respondió.

-Pues claro que no estoy seguro Granger, este es solo otro de mis planes para dominar el mundo y esclavizar para siempre al elfo domestico- Dijo rodando los ojos.- Si no quieres esto solo dilo Granger.- Añadió molesto.

-No es eso, es solo que todo sucedió muy rápido y aun no me lo creo del todo- Ella respondió tímidamente. Draco se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente. Ella le correspondió con la misma efusividad.

-¿Ahora te lo crees?- Pregunto el de ojos grises y ella asintió.

Después de eso ya no bajaron a la fiesta. Draco hacia aparecer bebidas y aperitivos en la habitación y aunque aún no estaban ebrios ya no razonaban tan bien.

-Y entonces Harry saco una tanga de su baúl…- Hermione que hipaba entre cada carcajada contaba anécdotas de su amigo ojiverde.

-Vaya ese Potter tiene tantas facetas- Respondió Draco con falta de oxígeno por la risa. La verdad es que ya no se acordaba de la mitad de la historia pero así era el alcohol, te hacía sentir ligero.

Siguieron bebiendo y después se besaron. Se tiraron en la cama de Draco y empezaron a contar unicornios hasta que se quedaron dormidos bajo las sabanas y abrazados.

Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la habitación pero ni llegaban a tocar a los dos chicos que dormían cómodamente bajo las sabanas y con sus cortinas corridas. El mundo de los sueños era tan placido.

-Draco mi amor ya estamos aquí- La suave voz de Narcissa Malfoy y el correr de las cortinas despertó a ambos jóvenes.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- Grito Draco.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- Grito Hermione.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- Gritaron Lucius y Narcissa.

Hermione aventó a Draco y este la aventó a ella y ambos cayeron de cada lado de la cama. Hermione vio su ropa tirada en el piso y a Draco sin camisa y además sentía un horrible martilleo en la cabeza.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Dijo el rubio con cara de pánico.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Dijo Hermione con cara de Por favor acéptenme en la familia.

-Hijo- Dijo Lucius mirando a Draco.- ¿Hija?- Dijo mirando a la castaña.- Nosotros… No sabíamos que estabas ocupado Draco, no quiero que crean que los vamos a regañar ni nada de eso, lo que hicieron es un acto perfectamente natural que todos los seres…- Empezó a explicar el rubio mayor.

-¡Papá! Me diste esa charla hace años ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Draco rojo como tomate.

-Si hijo pero tal vez tu novia no la ha escuchado- Dijo serio Lucius.

-¿Si eres su novia?- Pregunto Narcissa dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-¡Mamá! Pero claro que es mi novia- Draco respondió rápidamente.

-Pues con mayor razón deben saber que tienen que cuidarse porque si no…- Empezó nuevamente Lucius.

-¡Padre! Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer- Draco lo detuvo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a Australia en las Vacaciones Hermione?- Pregunto amablemente Narcissa.

-¿Ah? Claro si me invitan si- Dijo tímidamente. ¿En qué mundo los Malfoy reaccionaban tan tranquilamente a su relación con Draco? ¿En qué mundo Lucius intentaba darle "La charla"?- Bueno creo que yo los dejo solos.- Dijo y con toda la vergüenza comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

-Hasta luego querida- Le dijo Narcissa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídese señorita Granger, ya sabe a lo que me refiero- Lucius le dedico una mirada paternal y Hermione asintió roja de la vergüenza.

Salió a toda prisa y se vistió en el pasillo. En la sala común había cuerpos tirados que roncaban y otros que parecían estar muertos. Hermione sintió una fría mano en el hombro y soltó un gritito.

-Soy yo Mione- La voz de Luna la tranquilizo.- ¿Qué noche no?- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa soñadora.

-Y que lo digas- Respondió la castaña. Salieron de las mazmorras silenciosamente y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo.

-Toma- Luna le dio unos lentes de amante y Hermione sonrió, debía de tener un aspecto fatal.- f Luego me das detalles.- La Ravenclaw dijo y se fue a su sala común.

Hermione siguió su recorrido hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Con cada paso sentía como si le dieran un martillazo en el cráneo. Por fin diviso el retrato de la Dama Gorda dijo la contraseña y entro en silencio, era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto pero no había que correr riesgos. Iba cruzando despacio la sala común cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Por la adrenalina se volteo y le pego un puñetazo a la persona.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!- Grito Harry.

-Oh por Merlín lo lamento tanto es que me asustaste Harry- Dijo la castaña con las manos en la boca.

-Y como no si vienes entrando como una ladrona ¿De dónde vienes Mione?- Dijo el pelinegro sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿De dónde vienes tú?- Pregunto la castaña.

-¿Qué? Bueno yo vengo de mi habitación pero ese no es el caso lo que pasa es que ayer no llegaste a dormir y quiero saber porque- El modo hermano mayor de Harry estaba activado.

-Pues porque estaba haciendo mí ronda de prefecta Harry- Dijo ella.

-¿Y tú túnica?- Pregunto al verla con su sensual vestimenta hasta que reparo en lo que Hermione llevaba en la mano ¿Era una camisa de hombre?- ¿Qué es eso- Preguntó.

-Una camisa evidentemente Harry- Ella respondió como cuando respondía en las clases.

-Ya sé que es una camisa a lo que yo…- Pero fue interrumpido.

-Si ya sabes que es una camisa para que preguntas Harry- Hermione dijo.

-Bueno lo que en realidad…- El moreno de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿Sabes Harry? A veces me confundes porque…- Ahora la interrumpida fue ella.

-¿¡Por qué actúas tan extraño!?- Pregunto el moreno desesperado.

-¿Me estas llamando extraña?- Hermione puso tono dramático.- Así me solían llamar cuando iba a escuelas Muggles y también dientes de castor- Dijo soltando una lagrimita.

-Mione lo siento mucho- El ojiverde fue a abrazar a su amiga sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.- Pero lo que pasa es que yo quería saber…- No pudo terminar su frase de nuevo.

-Creo que estoy demasiado Emocional Harry, debe de ser por el Síndrome Premenstrual, me achacan unos cambios de humor, además de que me dan calambres y…- Hermione fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-No creo querer escuchar eso- Dijo Harry poniéndose las manos en los oídos.

-Claro, bueno Harry me voy a descansar- Dijo y subió corriendo a su habitación. Se tiro en la cama y no se levantó hasta la hora de la comida. Con mucho pesar se bañó y se vistió con uno Jeans negros y una blusa roja. Bajo al gran comedor donde apenas estaba empezando el banquete.

-Hola- Saludo a Harry y a Ron y se sentó entre ellos.

La castaña vio como Snape se levantaba y se acercaba a su mesa. Después su vista fue cubierta por unas frías manos y sintió un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y vio a Draco tras ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿¡Pero que…- La rabia de Harry no lo dejaba terminar de articular la frase.

-¿Acaso eres retrasado Potter? Hermione es mi novia- Dijo con un tono de profunda satisfacción.

En ese instante Ron que se había levantado escupió su zumo de calabaza al Profesor Snape que acababa de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. A lo lejos se veía al Profesor Dumbledore sobándose la panza de la risa y a todo el alumnado aguantándose de reír.

-¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor!- Grito con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿¡Como que eres novia de este animal!?- Grito Harry.

-A nadie le importa tu opinión Cara rajada- Dijo Malfoy.

-Pero Profesor Snape- Rogaba Ron.

-Harry no te enfades- Decía Hermione.

Y todos seguían hablando Hasta que se escuchó un ¡Plom! Y Ron cayó al suelo desmayado. Todos voltearon a verlo y de repente Harry no pudo seguir peleando porque tenía un severo Tic en el ojo y la boca se le había enchuecado. Draco soltó una carcajada pero Hermione le dio un pisotón.

-¡Cállate y vamos a llevar a Harry y a Ron a la enfermería- Le dijo la castaña.

Draco se echó a Ron al Hombro y Hermione ayudo a Harry a llegar a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción tranquilizante a Harry y una revitalizante a Ron que por todas las impresiones se le había bajado la presión. Hermione estaba afuera de la enfermería y Draco no aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Basta ya Draco Harry pudo haber muerto- Dijo seria.

-No lo mato Voldemort pero si lo mata que andemos de novios, me lo hubieras dicho para pedírtelo desde primero- Se burló el rubio.

-No es gracioso- Ella respondió.

-Vale ya, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que reaccionen como las Reinas del Drama, deber reconocer que los Slytherin somos más relajados- Dijo.

-Ok lo acepto, ahora vete porque voy a hablar con Harry y Ron- Dijo.

-Te veo al rato- Dijo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.- ¿Vendrás a Australia?- Pregunto y la castaña asintió.

Definidamente en buenas reacciones los Slytherin era de lejos los mejores.

FIN.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De ser así déjenme un review que hace mi día tan bueno como Draco Malfoy.

Los quiere

Lez Kennedy Malfoy.


End file.
